Perdedor
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Amaba a Tony. Lo amaba demasiado. Pero tenia un deber con Bucky. [Stony, Stucky]


**N/A:** Quise hacer esta vez un Post-CW desde el punto de vista de Steve, ojala les guste los resultados.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 _[Pairings: Stony, WinterPanther, AntFalcon] Post-CW._

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Perdedor.**

* * *

Bucky dio un paso, pequeño pero seguro. Luego otro y otro, esta vez por sí mismo y sin la necesidad de apoyarse sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo para hacerlo. Enderezó su cuerpo, orgulloso por su logro y observó a T'Challa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ésta fue devuelta por una más permisiva. Era la primera vez que lograba caminar unos pasos sin la ayuda de nadie desde que lo descriogenizaron, cosa que no hacían muy seguido pese a sus protestas. Pero tampoco podía hacer demasiado, había sido un pedido de Bucky y Steve solo obedecía con tal de verlo a gusto. Aunque, últimamente, era a T'Challa a quien su amigo buscaba luego de que lo despertarán para ayudarle a quitarse a Hydra de la cabeza. Puede que estuviese algo celoso, pero no interferia en la relación extraña que poco a poco comenzaba a envolver a aquellos dos.

Por lo cual, cuando el rey de Wankanda se acerca al Soldado del Invierno con fruta nativa en sus manos y una sonrisa sincera ante su logro de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo despierto, es que Steve se retira sin decir nada. Sólo gira su cuerpo sobre su propio eje y se marcha hacia la salida apenas oyendo el pequeño _gracias_ que Bucky le da a T'Challa luego.

Cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación, Steve suspira recargandose en la pared. Pasea una mano por sus cabellos despeinandolos y la deja caer a un lado de su cuerpo de manera inerte. Su mirada se pierde en un punto fijo unos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Bucky, su disuelto equipo, Hydra y en... Tony.

No había sabido nada de Tony desde que lo dejó solo y desprotegido en la base de Siberia.

Con ayuda de Ororo, ex prometida de T'Challa, había logrado hacerle llegar a Tony una carta con el cual disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Pero incluso, en el fondo de su mente, sabe que fue hipócrita de su parte. Estúpido. Pero no había encontrado otra manera con el cual hacerle saber su pesar, su tristeza al abandonarlo. El hacerle saber cuanto le había dolido tener que dejarlo de lado, cuanto sufría no tenerle consigo.

Pero, también, una pequeña parte de Steve suplicaba a por que Tony le entendiera. A que se pusiera en su lugar un segundo.

 _Era Bucky._

Bucky había sido la única persona en el mundo que siempre estuvo a su lado, que nunca lo dejo solo por nada ni por nadie y que permaneció allí con él aún cuando la guerra se cernio sobre ellos y James se convirtió en un importante soldado, alguien que podía tenerlo todo y aun así lo seguía prefiriendo. Que a pesar de lo que otros dijeran, siempre lo puso ante todo.

Bucky había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano, su confidente. Su primer amor.

Se había odiado hasta el hartazgo por no haberlo salvado aquel día en el tren. Se había culpado infinidad de veces su muerte, reprochandoce todas las noches en las que lo soñaba. Pues sabia que había podido evitar perderle, pero no lo hizo y el peso de su ausencia había calado en lo más ondo de su alma.

Era verdad que amó mucho a Peggy. Ella también vio mucho más en él, vio más halla de las apariencias y lo quiso aún sin suero de por medio.

Pero Bucky seguía teniendo más de su corazón que ningún otro... hasta que llegó Tony.

Amaba a Tony. Lo amaba demasiado.

Pero ya le había fallado una vez a Bucky, no podía dejar que Hydra volviese hacerle daño. Debía reparar el error que había cometido hacia casi noventa años, no quería volver a perderlo.

Tenia un deber con Bucky. Promesas que él mismo le juro a su amigo mucho antes de que Tony naciera, y debía cumplirlas.

Era verdad que ya no sentía el mismo amor por Bucky como el que sintió décadas atrás, que ahora ese amor le pertenecía a Tony. Pero no era justo para su amigo el que lo volviese a abandonar, no era justo que fallara a sus promesas, que hiciera la vista gorda y dejara que nuevamente se consumiera a sí mismo por pecados que James Barnes nunca hubiera sido capaz ni de pensar.

Steve sentía su corazón doler por tener que dejar a Tony.

Pero al menos tenia el vago consuelo de saber que tenia a Rhodey a su lado y a - _lamentablemente-_ ese niño de Queens: Spider-Man.

Pensar en el niño del traje rojo lo hacia gruñir por lo bajo. No se le había pasado por alto la admiración que este profeso por Tony y como el moreno le confío su espalda para protegerse. No quería pensar en él, pero estaba muy seguro de que Tony no perdió la oportunidad de llevarlo a vivir con él en la Torre Avengers o los campus cuando escaparon de La Balsa.

 _Estaba celoso,_ y sabe que no tiene derecho para estarlo.

Steve oye risas las final del pasillo, sabe de quienes son y aunque una parte de él desea unirse a sus amigos, la otra desiste.

No quería ver a Wanda y Clint jugar con los niños wakandianos. Como si nada estuviera pasando.

Mucho menos quiere ver como Sam y Scott se dan miraditas insinuantes, sonrisas coquetas y compañías que duran horas. No quiere verlos darse apodos tontos. No quiere ver como Sam se hace el difícil ni a Scott haciendo cada tontería para llamar su atención.

No quiere, por que le recuerda a como eran antes con Tony.

 _Y lo extraña._

Pero ya había tomado su decisión.

No había vuelta atrás.

Porque al final, después de todo lo que había hecho, termino perdiendo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.


End file.
